¿Quien tiene mi don?
by Anita Stew Patt
Summary: ¿Que pasara si un día los Cullen intercambiaran dones? Sin duda provocarian alianzas nuevas para gastarse bromas entre ellos


**Titulo: **¿ Quien tiene mi Don ?

**Rating: **K+

**Generos: **Humor / Friendship

**Pareja a tratar: **B/E C/E R/E A/J

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, todos con gracias a la gran mente de Sthephanie Meyer. Pero la historia me pertenece completamente. No permito la copia completa o parcial de esta historia en alguna pagina, foro etc. ¡ Evita el plagio !

* * *

**~~Gracias a mi Beta Monica, esta historia esta aquí ;)  
[Nos leemos abajo]~~**

* * *

**¿QUIEN TIENE MI DON?**

**Capitulo 1. Amo Mi Nuevo Don**

**• Bella POV.**

Estaba sentada a lado de Renesme como todas las tardes, mientras ella coloreaba yo la miraba. Era extraordinario saber que ella seguiría con nosotros para toda la eternidad, a sus tres años podía verla como una adolescente

-Mamá, ¿Te gusta?-me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos y mostrándome su trabajo

-Claro que si, ¿Quienes son?-le pregunte

-Somos todos, la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle, la abuela René y el abuelo Charlie, también aquí esta Sue y Phill-me dijo señalando sus figuras, que estaban agrupadas del lado izquierdo-Aquí estas tú, papá yo y también Jake-me dijo señalando al grupo de en medio-Aquí esta tía Alice junto con el tío Jasper, la tía Rosalie y el tío Emmett-dijo finalmente señalando al grupo de la derecha.

En un segundo como era de esperarse Emmett ya estaba a mi lado, mirando el dibujo de mi hija.

-¿Porque salgo demasiado blandengue? ¿Y porque Alice es muy grande?-pregunto confuso.

-Todos están iguales-le respondió finalmente-no necesitas que te ponga como él hombre más fuerte.

-No pero...

-Pero nada, es mi dibujo, cuando tengas la oportunidad de dibujarte dibujas a tu gusto.

-Nessie había aprendido a defenderse de Emmett, aquí eso era algo esencial para sobrevivir a las acusaciones y perversiones que solía hacer cada que estaba aburrido.

-¿Te callo una niña Emmett?-le pregunto Jasper en tono de burla, por lo que todos soltaron leves risitas.

-No, es que no puedo responderle como se debía porque esta pequeña-se defendió dijo el aludido en un tono molesto.

-O tal vez porque no supiste que contestar-le dijo Alice-acéptalo, Nessie te dejo humillado

Todos rieron y de pronto todos se callaron al oír el grito ahogado de Alice. Jasper la tomo de la mano haciéndole leves círculos, Emmett corrió a lado de su esposa al otro sillón, Edward corrió a lado de mi mientras que Esme y Carlisle nos miraron a todos preocupados.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Carlisle mirando de Alice a Edward.

Alice seguía parada estática frunciendo el seño enfadada. Voltee la mirada hacia Edward y él estaba igual. Renesme me alzo su mano a mi mejilla pero no pude ver nada, fruncí el seño en señal de no entender lo que me mostraba.

Suspiro y me abrazo, trate de alejar el escudo y dejar que Edward me escuchara.

"¿Que sucede?" - le pregunte mentalmente y voltee a verlo.

Seguía estático como si no me escuchara. Jale de su brazo y volteo a mirarme.

"¿Que sucede?" le volví a preguntar.

Me miro confundido. Algo andaba mal

-Edward, podrías decirme que es lo que sucede aquí-demando Carlisle

Voltee a verlo, y al parecer era la única que le había escuchado, puesto que nadie volteo. Hasta que Alice hablo

-Alguno de ustedes lo tiene, así que díganme quien-estallo furiosa

-¿Tener que?-le pregunto Carlisle

-Mi don, ya no puedo ver el futuro de nadie, y será mejor que me diga quien lo tiene-demando-Seguro lo tienes tu Emmett

-¿Yo? Por favor, yo no quiero tener visiones como un psíquico -le respondió

-Tu-dijo Alice señalándome-seguro tu lo tienes

-Bella no tiene tu don, déjala en paz-le grito Edward y el salón se lleno de enfado

-Tu Edward, seguro tu lo tienes por eso la defiendes-le grito su hermana mas enfadada

-Yo tampoco lo tengo-la calma nos invadió

"Edward ¿Quisieras decirme de que esta hablando Alice?" pregunto nuevamente Carlisle y seguía siendo yo la única que le escuchaba

Un momento ..Solo yo lo escuchaba, eso significaba que...tenía el don de Edward

Todos se gritaban ahora por la culpa de Alice, quien buscaba su don. El salón cambiaba a cada rato en un momento todos se gritaban, en otro se calmaban y raras veces todos nos sentíamos frustrados

-Mami, ¿Que sucede?-me pregunto Renesme

-Al parecer todos tenemos dones diferentes, por eso hace rato no pude ver lo que me querías mostrar-le explique

-¿Ocea que ya no tengo mi don?-pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-¿Y entonces cual tengo?-me pregunto

-No lo se, hay que esperar a que todo esto se calme-le dije y asintió

"Bella" escuche la voz de Rosalie

No quise voltear por temor a ser descubierta por el don que ahora tenía

" Bella yo sé que puedes escucharme " me dijo otra vez " Lo acabo de ver " me dijo y a mi mente llego una imagen en donde las dos nos reíamos y Edward junto con Emmett estaban desconcertados " Tengo el don de Alice y tu el de Edward "

Voltee y me sonrió

" Lo sabia, tu lo tenias, el don de Reneesme lo tiene Emmett, el de Jasper lo tiene Edward y el tuyo esta a manos de Reneesme " me dijo

Sonreí sabia que mi don no podía caer en malas manos, mi hija estaría a salvo de todo mal

" Esto nos trae ventajas, podremos jugar bromas pero no dejes que te descubran, cuando hablen mentalmente no hagas caso " Asentí " Bien, recuerda que estaré atenta a tus pasos y podré evitar cualquier cosa "

-¡Basta!-grito enfadado Carlisle

Esta vez todos se callaron y giraron a verlo. Suspire

-¿Me quieren decir porque se gritan entre si?-grito frustrado-Alice por favor, no vuelvas a gritar que tu don y mejor explícame, no soy Edward como para leer tu mente y saber que sucede

-Yo tampoco sé que paso, solo sé que estaba viendo que algo pasaría y después nada-le respondió

-¿Y...?-dijo Carlisle invitándola a continuar

-Ya no vi nada, lo que alcance a ver es que perdía mi don

Emmett la miro y empezó a carcajearse, Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza y este dejo de reírse.

Alice miro enfadada a Emmett quien reía sin parar, Rosalie volteo a verme esperando ayuda

- Voy a matarte Emmett McCarty -grito Alice

Alice se abalanzo sobre Emmett y lo aventó a la pared, que ahora estaba hecho pedazos. Rosalie corrió a ayudar a Emmett, pero Alice la aventó a la mesita de te

Me concentre en los pensamientos de Alice pero sabia que me estaba bloqueando, voltee a ver a Edward

- Lo siento, yo ya no puedo leer la mente de nadie - me dijo

" Bella, Edward puede controlar el temperamento de Alice y si sigue frustrado esto no mejorara " me dijo Rosalie mentalmente

" Bella necesito que vigiles los pensamientos de Emmett antes de que haga algo estúpido " me dijo Rosalie después de dejarme ver que sucedería

-Alice ¿Te sientes bien? Quiero decir, ¿A los vampiros...

-¿Pierden poderes?-le interrumpí, quizá esto era el causante de todo

-No lo se-dijo Alice cerrando los ojos y masajeando los laterales de su cabeza-esto es frustrante

El resto de la noche fue sin ningún incidente, ahora escuchaba voces en mi cabeza, a consecuencia no dejaba de escucharlos

" Edward ¿Quieres el traje de gatita para Bella? Deja te muestro como se le ve a Rose " pensó Emmett

Alce mi rostro al de Rosalie, y una imagen de ella en un traje de gatubela me bombardeo. Dios esto era tan repugnante

-Edward, Reneesme tiene que dormir, ¿Te molesta si nos vamos?-le pregunte

-No, vamos-me dijo tomándome de la mano-Nosotros nos vamos, Reneesme debe de estar cansada-aviso a los demás

-Claro, que pasen buena noche-le dijo Esme

-¿Quieres que te lo preste para esta noche?-pregunto Emmett

-¿Prestarme que?-le respondió Edward

" Edward ¿Acaso quieres que lo diga enfrente de tu hija? " pensó Emmett

" No te atrevas a decirle eso, echarás a perder nuestros planes " me dijo Rosalie

Suspire, ella había visto que le gritaría a Emmett que dejara de pervertirme, pero asentí con los ojos

- Bueno vámonos Edward - le dije saliendo de la mano con nuestra hija

" Estaré al pendiente de tus acciones, si le intentas decir lo veré y lo evitare " pensó Rosalie

En un instante Edward nos alcanzó y me tomo de la mano, los tres corrimos hasta nuestra cabaña, entramos y Nessie corrió a su habitación no sin antes desearnos buenas noches. Nos sentamos en el sillón y me tomo de la mano

-Estoy cansado Bella-me dijo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

-Estoy cansado Bella-me dijo cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás-este es uno de los días en los que me gustaría poder dormir

-El mío también Edward-le respondí

Y era cierto, después de todo escuchar voces de todo tipo era frustrante y cansado

-Bella, ya no puedo escuchar a nadie-me dijo-no se si todos me están bloqueando o me sucede igual que a Alice

-Renesme tampoco puede transmitirme lo que sucede, supongo que yo tampoco tengo mi escudo-le respondí encogiéndome de hombros

-Bella, ¿Tienes algún don?-pregunto

Por un momento pensé en decirle pero seguramente Rosalie estaría viendo que lo haría y no tardaría en venir y amenazarme

-No, ninguno-me apure a decirle

-Sabes por un lado me siento libre, ya no tengo que lidiar con sus pensamientos-me dijo

" Aunque eso implique la oportunidad de leerte la mente sin que me des permiso de entrar " pensó

-Te comprendo-le dije y me miro confuso-me refiero a que no se quien pueda leer lo que pienso, me preocupa el hecho de que ese alguien se entere de algo y lo ocupe en mi contra

-¿Malos pensamientos?-me dijo entre risas

" Quizás yo este en ellos, con muy pero muy poca ropa "

-No, no me refiero a eso, es solo que puedo recordar algo vergonzoso y quien pueda podrá verlo-le dije evitando reír por sus extraños pensamientos

-Tienes razón, será mejor que bloquemos lo que pensamos-me dijo

-Pero no en casa, aquí nadie puede escuchar nada-me apure a decirle

No dejaría que me bloqueara sin poder sacarle provecho a su don, tenia que saber que es lo que pensaba

-Si...-me respondió apartando mi cabello del cuello y besando mi piel ya descubierta

-Edward...-le llame

-mmm..

- No, en la sala -le dije apartándolo un poco y corriendo a nuestra habitación

" Demonios, esta mujer quiere matarme "

Me alcanzo y hecho el cerrojo a la puerta, regresando a su antigua posición. Hizo un recorrido de mi cuello a mi boca con pequeños besos húmedos, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la cama

" Ella es mi perdición, no tiene idea de cuanto la amo "

Aquello hizo que me perdiera en sus ojos color Dorado. Me amaba, en verdad que lo hacia, y yo también a el

-Te amo-le dije besándolo apasionadamente

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa Bella-me dijo apoderándose de mis labios nuevamente

" Mucho mas que toda mi existencia " fue lo ultimo que penso

* * *

_**¿ Merezco Review's ?**_

Hola! Bueno, por primera vez me evite el Prologo y empece de lleno con lo que sera la historia. Tambien estoy comenzando con nuevas historias, espero sean de su agrado, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero debido a que me cambio de Estado sera un poco más dificil, pero buscare un Ciber o algo para poder publicar nuevos capitulos :)

Ahora tengo 3 historias que actualizar, y aprovechare al maximo las ideas que vienen consigo para actualizar y crear más mis pequeños :)

Un beso y un abrazo enorme!

_**Anita Stew Patt..**_


End file.
